Taki vs. Ayane
Taki Ayane Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Ayane vs Taki.png|Pichu95 Taki_vs._Ayane_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime Taki vs. Ayane is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Boomstick: Ah, ninjas! We've touched on the subject before, but Ryu and Strider don't have the two great weapons these chick's have! Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: I mean, look at these things! One glance could take all the breath out of a man! Wiz: Can you ever be professional? Boomstick: How are their swords unprofessional? I mean, they're primed for killing and have drawn copious amounts of blood! Wiz: Oh... well, that's very true. Like Ayane, the hero of Dead or Alive. Boomstick: And Taki, Soulcalibur's ninjitsu extraordinare. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ayane Wiz: Ayane possesses a childhood that could only be described as... Boomstick: Unbridled torture and rejection. You've been warned. Wiz: Ayane was conceived when her mother Ayame was overpowered by a swordsman named Raidou. Boomstick: Seen as a complete accident, Ayane was soon outcast by her village. Wiz: Even after being referred to as "The Cursed Child", Ayane was adopted by Genra, the leader of the clan's Hajinmon sect. Boomstick: Then she learned the truth, went Boudicca crazy and trained herself to be the best ninja in the world. Wiz: After honing her skills, she encountered her father Raidou. Boomstick: Who beat the SHIT out of her. No wonder they say chivalry is dead. Wiz: But perhaps the most brutal aspect of her childhood was having to track down and kill her own sister, Kasumi. Kasumi was the next in line for the title of clan leader, but abandoned her sect and was labeled as a runaway Shinobi. Boomstick: What a pussy! I'd love to lead a group of awesome killers! Wiz: She never completed her task as Genra, her caregiver, was labeled as the true threat to the clan. Boomstick: ... spoiler alert. Wiz: She defeated Genra and became the leader of the clan herself after winning the third DOA tournament. Boomstick: Ayane is hailed as DOA's fastest character. Her strikes are lightning fast, and her Fūma Kodachi make her extremely powerful. Wiz: The Fūma Kodachi are Ayane's short swords, and having swords as small as these make her arms quick. However, her speed is her greatest flaw. One wrong move can leave her vulnerable. She also has a very cynical world view due to her childhood, and even contemplated suicide at one point because of her brother's frustrations. Boomstick: But she prefers to use the short swords as little as possible. And that disappoints me. Her other asset is her legs. She unleashes flurries of kicks when the going gets tough. And her fists are powerful enough to create explosions in the earth around her. Wiz: Her most powerful kick is the Gemmu-so, an explosive drop kick to the abdomen. She can also pull off hurricanranas, back and neck breakers, and a throw that sends opponents thirty feet in the air called the Fubu-Jin. Boomstick: So if her DOA career doesn't work out, she can always become a professional wrestler. But when she's not using WWE moves in fighting tournaments, you can find her playing beach volleyball. Rawr. Wiz: *sigh* She's adept at dodging any attack as well. Ayane is one of the quickest ninjas in video game history. ("Shôbu owatta-wa-ne!" (The fight is over)) Taki Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Taki was raised by a ninja master named Toki, who trained her in the art of ninjitsu. Boomstick: Because you gotta start at a young age in this business. Wiz: Taki began to forge her own weapons, including a sword called Rekki-Maru, which possesses magical properties. Boomstick: Not to be confused with the Mekki-Maru. This sword, on the other hand, possessed Taki's guardian and drove him to madness. Wiz: It was believed that the Mekki-Maru was being possessed by the legendary Soul Edge, and Taki set out to destroy it. Boomstick: Not only because of that. It was also believed that Soul Edge was making the Rekki-Maru weaker. So it seems Taki was looking out for herself as a ninja should. Wiz: You can't blame her, though. She was nearly killed by a horde of demons while using the Rekki-Maru. Boomstick: So she tracked down the pirate Cervantes and killed him in a battle the likes of which she has never seen. Wiz: But Cervantes HAD already been weakened during affect against Sophitia. Boomstick: So, Taki pulled off one of the greatest dick moves in video game history. Wiz: Even then her father was not safe from the Mekki-Maru as shards of Soul Edge still remained. So Taki set out on a quest to destroy it once and for all in the Soulcalibur tournament. Boomstick: Until Toki was attacked by assassins that is... spoiler alert. Wiz: This band of assassins was led by Geki, who attacked Toki to avenge the loss of his arm. Boomstick: So Taki had a new mission, and used this sword that was possessing her father that she was trying to save him from, knowing Soul Edge was still active because logic. Wiz: Indeed, Taki had a difficult time controlling her new weapon, and it took many years of practice and cataclysmic events before she could harness her own Fūma Kodachi. Boomstick: Eventually, Soul Edge was destroyed and the Mekki-Maru was just a normal short sword. The end. Wiz: Not exactly. Taki has yet to return from her journey out west. Canonically, it has been confirmed that she is not dead. Boomstick: Probably because of her badass survival skills. As a ninja, Taki is extremely fast, using her Kodachi to her advantage and her kicks for extra power. Wiz: However, she struggles in ranged combat. She possesses no long range or throwing weapons whatsoever. Boomstick: It's just her and her three ultra powerful weapons. Wiz: Don't say it. Boomstick: Her beautiful crimson armor protects her from all kinds of ghosts and demons, making combat in her universe easy peasy. It also exaggerates some of her more beautiful features. Like her... Wiz: NO!! Boomstick: ...flowing brown hair. You need to calm down, buddy. Wiz: *sigh*. She also has unblockable attacks that are rather easy to dodge. But despite her shortcomings, Taki may be Soulcalibur's most iconic ninja. ("Demon slain. The deed is done." (Inferno fades into thin air)) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Announcer: Welcome to the Dead or Alive tournament! Introducing your champion, Ayane! (The audience cheers.) Ayane: This will be easy. Announcer: And her challenger, champion of Soulcalibur... Ayane: Soulcalibur? What the hell is that? Announcer: ...Taki!!! Taki: Thanks for that warm introduction. Ayane: *laughs* This pathetic excuse for a ninja thinks she can defeat me? Taki: How's this for pathetic? (Taki runs up to Ayane, slashes her face while running and moves past. The cut on her face is visible. The audience gasps.) Ayane: Very well. Enjoy your suffering. FIGHT! (The two fighters tun towards each other. Ayane strikes first with a flurry of kicks and the Gemmu-so, knocking Taki backwards.) Taki: You can't defeat me... without a sword! (Taki charges and slashes Ayane several times.) Ayane: Not to worry. (Ayane draws her short swords) (The two exchange blows and strike swords. Both leap backwards.) Taki: Hmmph. As adept at dodging as making egotistical statements. Ayane: I heard that! Taki: You were supposed to. But not this! (Taki blazes by Ayane, who turns around, only to see Taki drive a short sword into her leg, leaving it inside.) Taki: Surrender! Ayane: I've suffered much worse. (Ayane punches the ground, sending Taki airborne. Ayane leaps and sends her down to the ground with a head scissor. Ayane draws her short swords and prepares to finish off Taki.) Ayane: You're finished! (Suddenly, Taki stabs Ayane's arm with her sword, leaving it in her as well.) Ayane: What?! (Ayane drops the blade.) Taki: Speed is no match for power. I possess both. (Taki unleashes a flurry of kicks on Ayane, followed by a roundhouse kick, dropping her to her knees.) Taki: This fight is over! (Taki prepares to deal the final blow when Ayane executes the Fubu-Jin) Ayane: That's my line! (Ayane then jumps up high and unleashes a flurry of kicks. Both without swords, Ayane cannonball dropkicks Taki to the ground, leaving a crater.) Taki: Ugh... (Ayane lands on Taki's back feet first. Ayane picks Taki up, clearly dazed.) Ayane: Your life is in my hands. (Ayane jumps on top of Taki's head.) Ayane: And my legs. (She spins around, breaking Taki's neck, and slitting her throat with the sword in her leg, killing her.) Ayane: It is finished. And so my journey continues. (Looks back at Taki's dead body.) At least I have ended your pain. Announcer: Your winner, and still the champion, Ayane!!! (Audience cheers) K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: Wow! That was every female vs female battle yet rolled into one! Wiz: While Taki had the power advantage, Ayane's speed trumped it easily. Even with the vulnerability caused by her speed, Ayane has been through pain and suffering far worse than a sword to the leg. And it's hard to take Taki's victory against Cervantes to heart as Cervantes was already weak from another fight. Boomstick: And Taki's armor was made specifically for defense against demons and ghosts, so Ayane had little trouble inflicting bodily damage. Wiz: Once Taki lost her blades, she lost most of her combat expertise. Ayane didn't need her blades to fight, and it showed. Boomstick: Looks like Ayane won with breakneck speed. Wiz: The winner is Ayane. Next time on Death Battle (A pot in a dark room brews a green potion. A man in a Plague mask pours it into a vial.) PLAGUE KNIGHT (A small blue gremlin drinks the concoction and becomes a vile creature.) POP FIZZ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Namco vs Tecmo' themed Death Battles Category:'Dead or Alive vs Soulcalibur' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015